Madgod Matthias
Description M's look is relatively straightforward. Those who are unfamiliar will be able to immediately peg him as some kind of spellcaster - and they would not be entirely incorrect. He is still a standard combatant however, as there is a hefty axe on his back and a simple blade sheathed on his side. He may have some vials strapped to his arms, their function is not readily known. His eyes glow, giving a mystical smoke that can be better seen when he moves his head. When he smiles, glowing red sharklike teeth can be seen, it's a wonder how the man can even speak at all. When he does, it's distorted and darkly, but understandable. He speaks plainly but may have a dark sense of humor depending on his mood. As is his element, his personality can be all over the place, but one thing is for certain; He wears his emotions on his sleeves. If his speech is quick and witty, he's in a decent mood. If it's slow, low, and dark, he's impatient or angry. He's very easy to read in that regard but his face is completely hidden by a black veil, so one cannot see any facial expressions. Personality and Lifestyle Like anyone else, he encompasses a wide variety of emotions. But given his nature of Madness, they can switch between anything at the drop of a hat. The only emotion he seems to lack is Sadness, due to anything that would have made him sad is now long gone. He's not made of stone, however... His main emotion is apathy, with a hint of dark humor when the mood strikes him. He has always been difficult to diagnose for humans. He's not a psychopath because he does encompass empathy. He's not a sociopath because he is aware of his actions and their consequences. He's a mixture of it all, and it leaks into his personality. People who meet him one day may find him jovial and joke-making. Two days later they may find him grim and angry. He is two sides of every coin. Conversely to his partner in the universe , M prefers to live in squalor. Usually basements where the floor cannot even be seen as it's usually covered with odd, failed experiments and machinations of varying severity. He does not seem to care about his own body, which makes sense considering his indestructible nature. He knows nothing can harm or change it, so he does not waste a lot of time changing or washing. (Though he does lack general body odor, his dirtiness is mostly visual). Enemies Matthias has a habit of murdering anyone who may pose even a vague threat. Budding heroes, hostile politicians, targeted Vampire Lords... Nobody really seems to live long enough to be branded as a "Nemesis" to him. They do however come in the form of the more intelligent battlemages and vampire lords. Battlemagi are among the few types magic-users that can hold their own against Matthias, given the hostile and offensive nature of Battle-magic. Vampire Lords tend to crop out of Matthias' past due to him wiping out entire clans. These lords were probably just soldiers or servants of their previously killed leaders, but rose against Matthias and formed their own clan to fight against him. But then, there's the more obvious Alistair, but is more of a nuisance than a Nemesis. Weaknesses Not easily noted. Light/Holy energy can weaken him to an extent but probably not a decent lasting strategy. Oddly enough, his vanity can be taken advantage of. Being challenged to a direct "duel" of sorts will stop him from doing major area damage, and take on the challenge from one individual at a time. He's no joke with a blade, however, and is an effective martial artist even in heavy, mystic armor. Still, someone clever and skilled enough may cause him to back down. Primary strike spots would probably be his face or legs. The back of the knee is lesser armored, but the face is probably the best place to strike. If his physical form is damaged too much, he'll flee to his Madrealm where his body is repaired, giving heroes or groups of heroes time to make their way elsewhere. Generally, headshots are the most reliable. While this may enrage him and cause him to be more destructive, get enough hits and he may flee in order to regenerate what is left of his face.